wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
M-52 Unit: Gamma
"BY PRINCE ERAZMIN'S DECREE." —Gamma's automated warcry. M-52 Unit: Gamma, or just Gamma, was forged with Titanium and Gold, meant to serve King Mechagon, but the reasoning of invaders eventually lead to being reprogrammed, and serving the Alliance. Biography Creation Sylas Darkmatter was tasked by King Mechagon to create more defense sentries to guard Mechagon City, but Sylas decided instead of mass production, it would be wise to add real quality to an invention. So he started forging and deciding in his large workshop, testing ideas, failing, yet determined. Eventually Sylas created the first prototype for a new sentry class: M-52. He named his creation, Zero, tested it's power and was amazed. Sylas armed it with several inner weapon capabilities, including efficiency with swords, maces, axes, spears, firearms, etc. The module that is the strongest was of course it's death laser, which emitted a high beam of electric energy out of the unit's chassis. Liking the results, Sylas scrapped Zero, but to use those same parts for reference to create 5 other sentries with even more potential. After days of research into how to improve the already surpassed expectations, the M-52 Class was finally ready to be turned on for the first time. Beta, Gamma, Alpha, Epsilon, and Zeta emerged in that order, being tested, compared to others, then graded on performance. Sylas listed that Gamma did the greatest results, despite the fact that all 5 had equal skills, but he didn't think too hard about it. Made to Serve Sylas decided to test their mental capabilities by 'talking' to a prisoner, 4/5 failed, so Sylas sent in Gamma as last. "Ugh, another bot?! Be over with it already." the female Mechagnome prisoner shouted at Gamma behind the bars. "TALK TO ME." "The previous 4 tried and lost, go away!" The bot stood silent. "Hm... maybe you might be different... What's your unit name?" "GAMMA." *Gamma releases the prisoner.* "Wha- you released me?" Gamma did not respond, the prisoner escapes. Sylas luckily was not paying attention to the cameras. Mechanical Heart After days of sentry-ing Mechagon City, guarding from would-be enemies, although none appeared. Four rustbolt spies appeared out of the shadows, all with rust stained limbs. "Secure the area!" shouted the presumed leader. One of the spies looked familiar to the 5 bot's, it was that same prisoner from days before. The mechagnomes and sentries pulled out their weapons and started a skirmish in the city, metal clashed. The spies used a shock coil staff to stun the sentries, "Quick, get the Vendorbot!" The leader ordered, then one left to find the prize. While stunned, remaining three discuss, the ex-prisoner inquires "What do we do with the sentries?" The third member spouted "Leave them be, we won't return for a while." "...We need to rescue one of them, they're different." Hearing this made the leader outburst. "Are you insane?! They are programmed to kill us at all costs!!" "No, not all of them." The ex-prisoner pointed at a sentry with a Γ symbol. "We... we can save that sentry, turn it to our sides to decimate King Mechagons forces! This one seems to have some form of gnomanity." The leader stood silent. "That's... not a bad idea." The fourth member returned with a shunken royal vendorbot. "Shrink that sentry with the Γ, we're taking it with us!" "Got it." The fourth member with the aid of their shrink pistol, shrunk Gamma to rat size and was taken back to Rustbolt. Gamma eventually was turned back on by a Rustbolt Technician. "Ah, M-52 Unit: Gamma, come here for a bit." The bot, clanked over to the technician. "You not attacking everyone around you means that your reprogramming has worked." Gamma moved their head left and right, seeing mechagnomes, yet also completely fleshy beings moving about. "Lost for words, eh? I've given you several upgrades and updates, so you can help our cause. Something new is your scanner, you can scan lifeforms to detect what exactly they are, friend or foe. Next is your new immunity to weaknesses, high amounts of electricity will no longer stun you, but instead charge your systems to max power. Lastly for new additions is an upgraded voicebox inside your chassis, you can now express speech highly more fluently with new generated words that can be disposed. The objective system has been reset, so you can be tasked using voice commands, although will have to be under MASTER legislation, which will need to be set with a password. That password is _____ _____, hint: it's a drink made out of fruit. Try talking to me. " "BOOTING UP CONVERSATION PROCEDURES, STAND BY. . . GREETINGS." "Unpolished, but it will suffice." The ex-prisoner ran up to the technician. "What is it, Teensi?" The female Mechagnome spoke worried. "Kal, there is a large amount of troggs coming to the Rustbolt! What will we do?!" Kal looked up at Gamma. "Do not worry, Teensi, we have our solution. Gamma! head over to the enterance of Rustbolt near Bondos Yard, pronto!." "AS YOU SAY." The bot clanked over to that entrance, and stood guard for Troggs, in which it decimated. "Wow, Kal, Gamma is a monster out there!" "Heh, made it's powerful weapon system even stronger, including it's death laser." Do it for us Several months pass since the reprogramming. King Mechagon was slain by 5 heroes, and ties with the Alliance has been recently confirmed. Gamma is ordered to return to Kal for the monthly energy cell refill. "Gamma, i need to tell something to you." "GO." "I know you've scanned and seen those people with blue on their flags, we've become allies with them. I'm sending you on a mission extremely important, don't return to Mechagon Island until you've finished. I need you to travel to the Alliance bases, scan all intelligent lifeforms you see, gaining their data in your databank, and most importantly, defend those places with your life. In the meantime there, try interacting with them as well, it will improve that automated voicebox system. " "AS YOU SAY." In an instant, Gamma was electrically teleported to the Stormwind Embassy, in which their new purpose began... Physical Appearance Absolutely no signs of flesh is visible on this 'Mechagnome' 's body. Titanium gray plates engrave the chassis and throughout the mainframe, with gold plates showing the more regal side. Clunking at 3'11, nearly dwarven height, which is quite big for a small species. Two bright cyan visual receptors and a 'nose' to appear more humanoid mark the head, alongside several dent marks made by enemies. Personality Devoid of any. Bland. Only the different voice options give any sense to a personality. Although this does give a boon in not having the weaknesses of having one. Strengths -Benefits of being a robot. -Immune to electricity, dark whispers (No brain), cold, and most weather conditions. -Expert stalwart defense -Ultimate Weapons system -100% Loyal to master (Unless system reset) Weaknesses -Disbenefits of being a robot. -Loud -Makes a clank sound everything they move. -Excessive water can do high damage. -Faulty Software (Can be dumb at times)Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:Mechagnome